


Too late

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Sherlock founds out about the relationship between his brother and Lestrade. Mycroft not entirely himself lately, but Greg is there at his side trying to help him.





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> When I started it was supposed to be a little fluff, but as I wrote things got out of hand. Sorry.

Sherlock was pacing in the flat.   
"It's not fair. You can not put me off the case."  
"Yes Sherlock I can, and I am. You tackled the Canadian ambassador, calling him a murderer!!"  
"He looked like the man in the witness reports."  
"He's just arrived this morning. Anyway, I called your brother to sort things out. He said he will come here after that."  
"Speaking of the devil." said Sherlock when Mycroft's black car parked in front of the flat.  
"Detective Inspector Lestrade thank you for bringing Sherlock home. Thankfully the ambassador is a reasonable man. He understood the situation, and wishes you better luck for the remainder of the case."  
"Thank you Mr. Holmes, I really appreciate your help."  
"Yeah, thank you Mycroft." echoed Sherlock sarcastically.  
"Brother dear you should be more careful, looks like middle age caught up with you too. One proper glance would have been enough to see, he is not your killer." Sherlock just glared hatefully back at him.  
"Please be more careful." continued Mycroft. "There will come a day when even I won't be able to help you."  
"Help me? I don't need your help. I never needed it. Anyway what would you tell mummy then? Well Mummy there was nothing I could do this time, he tackled a man to the ground. I could get him out of jail, and also I could fake my sister's and his death too but this! There was nothing I could do." said Sherlock in a childish voice.  
Mycroft was too tired for this, so he turned to leave.  
"That's right walk away that’s the only thing you were ever good at. Walking away from your problems, from me!"  
Mycroft didn't turn around; he kept going down the stairs.  
"Go and have some cake that will make you feel better." he shouted after him before his face was met with Greg's fist. "Enough is enough Sherlock!"  
Greg was standing in silence during the conversation, but he saw what Sherlock never could; the pain that he was causing to Mycroft. He cared too much about his little brother and in return that little brat hurt him. He will have to deal with a broken Mycroft tonight. He wasn't the iceman everybody believed him to be. Since the incident at Sherrinford Mycroft was getting worse; more and more thing got through the ice, and Sherlock's words were one of them.  
Mycroft waited for Gregory at the door. He heard the noises of struggling coming from the flat, so he decided it is best to go and check. Gregory was on the ground, Sherlock sitting on his chest, ready to hit him again.  
"Sherlock stop it!" Mycroft ordered. And for once he really obeyed. Mycroft helped Gregory to his feet. "Are you all right?"  
"Fine. Sorry about that love. But I couldn't stop myself. I saw how much he hurt you and I lost my temper." The worry in Mycroft's eyes turned to panic. "What is it?" Greg asked confused.  
"Love?" Sherlock asked with even more confusion on his face.  
"Oh, bloody hell. I'm sorry Mycroft. I..."  
"Love? Mycroft? What is going on?"  
"Well brother dear, Gregory and I are a couple. We have been together for five months now." Sherlock just stood there blinking rapidly.  
"Come Gregory we should get home. Please don't do anything stupid until John gets back. Good day!" they walked out of the flat leaving Sherlock in his confusion. They got into the car.  
"I am so sorry Mycroft. I don't know what happened, it's just slipped out. I'm sorry."  
"It's all right Gregory." answered Mycroft and kissed him "It was time we tell him."  
"You’re all right love?"  
"No, but I will be eventually. I don't know why it’s hurts so much, I should have got used to it." Greg put his arm around him and pulled him close.  
"No, it's your brother who should have put an end to his childish behaviour."  
"I love you!"  
"I love you too Mycroft."

They arrived to Mycroft's place, Greg went to make dinner, and Mycroft went upstairs to take a shower.  
"Come down when you are ready!" Greg called after him. The dinner was ready and turned cold, but there was no sign of Mycroft. Greg went upstairs worrying. He wasn't in the bedroom so he went to knock on the bathroom door."Mycroft, love can I came in?" no answer. "Al right I am coming in." Mycroft was sitting in the corner with his back to the door. Greg could see he was shaking, and stepping closer he could see the blood.  
"Oh Mycroft." he said softly as he approached him. He sat down next to him, and pulled him to a hug, Mycroft's body fall to his embrace. "Shhhhh. I'm here. I've got you." he said while holding the crying, shaking body of the iceman. They sat there for a very long time, until finally Mycroft stopped shaking and crying.  
"Let me have a look love." Greg asked softly. Mycroft reluctantly showed him his left arm. There were several new cuts on his forearm, none of them too deep. Greg got up to fetch the disinfectant and some bandages.   
"Mycroft, we talked about it, remember?" He said while cleaning his wounds. Mycroft only nodded. "We had an agreement, when you feel like hurting yourself; you'll come to me instead. No matter when or where I am you'll come to me. Remember?" another nod. "You remember last time, we sorted it out together. Together we are stronger love." Mycroft nodded again. "So why didn't you come this time?" no answer. Greg waited for five minutes. "Mycroft Holmes look at me and answer my question!"  
Mycroft slowly turned his head towards him.   
"I didn't want to bother you with it Gregory. You had enough problems for today."  
"Mycroft, love you are an idiot. You are not a problem for me, never! You think hiding here and hurting yourself lessens my problems? That's why we had the agreement, so I wouldn't have to worry constantly that one time you'll cut too deep."  
"Like anyone would care about that."  
"I would, I am. Mycroft I love you and I can not imagine my life without you, so please don't do this to me. And it's not just me; your parents, Sherlock, your PA, even John would miss you. I know now it feels like that no one cares about you, but I can assure you we are, very deeply and always." Mycroft didn't answer to that; he kept staring at the floor. "Mycroft I am sorry, I tried but you need help professional help."  
"No!"  
"It's not a question love. In the morning you and I will go together. I promised I'll always be there for you, I promised I'll do everything for you."  
He kept staring at the floor, tears rolling down his face. "Come love, you need to sleep." Greg picked him up from the floor and carried him to the bed. They laid there Greg holding him tight. Mycroft couldn't fall asleep. All the taunts, the tortures by his schoolmates, all the harsh words and hatred from Sherlock, the disappointment of their parents, his failures kept flooding his mind. He knew that Gregory was asleep, so he gently slipped out of the bed, and went to his office. He stood at the window staring into the darkness.  
Greg suddenly awoke. He wasn't sure what made him wake up, but his heart sunk when he saw the empty space next to him.  
"Mycroft! Mycroft!" he cried out running through the house franticly looking for Mycroft. He found him in his study, laying on the ground with a revolver at his hand.  
"No,no,no!" he kept repeating as he fall to the ground. He took him to his arms and gently rocked his body. "No,no,no!" there were two envelops next to him. One addressed to him and one to Sherlock. He opened his with shaking hand, he barely saw the words trough his tears.

Sherlock planned to visit Mycroft in the morning he felt like a proper apology was needed. And also a little teasing about when will mummy be informed about Gregory. He decided it was best not to brake in, but no one answered the door. The house was silent, he checked the bedroom, well they were definitely here. So he went to check his brother’s office. The scene shocked him. His brother in Greg's arms, dried blood surrounding the two of them. Directly in front of them laid two papers. 

'My dearest Gregory!  
I am sorry. When you first approached me I was so happy, I had my eye on you for quite a long time. For a moment I thought that we can live happily. That was selfish of me. I have daemons, with my solitude I kept them at bay; they only hurt me and no one else. When we got together I thought they left me, but it was just a temporally relief. They were back and this time both of us suffered. I am sorry my love, but I am weak and tired. Please don't blame yourself, nor Sherlock, it is all my fault. I am so sorry.  
Love you for ever and ever.  
Mycroft'

There was an additional message written in Gregory's shaken handwriting.

'I am sorry I was too late. I ca not live without him. '


End file.
